The present disclosure relates to an audio system, an audio signal processing device and method, and a program, and particularly relates to an audio system in which the sense of depth of sounds is enriched, an audio signal processing device and method, and a program.
In the related art, in the world of audio, various types of surround system techniques for realizing so-called stereophony have been proposed (for example, Japanese Patent No. 3900208) and popularized in ordinary homes.
On the other hand, in the world of video, accompanying the popularization of 3D television sets in recent years, it is predicted that content for reproducing so-called stereoscopic images (hereinafter, referred to as stereoscopic image content) will be popularized in ordinary homes.